1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transporting sample well trays. In certain embodiments, the apparatus places sample well trays into a heating device and removes the sample well trays therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biological testing has become an important tool in detecting and monitoring diseases. In the biological testing field, thermal cycling is often utilized in order to amplify nucleic acids by, for example, performing polymerase chain reactions (PCR) and other reactions.
It is desirable to increase the throughput of such biological testing. One method for increasing throughput is to provide real-time detection capability during thermal cycling. Providing real-time detection increases the efficiency of the biological testing because the samples can be tested while in the thermal cycling device, therefore not requiring removal of the sample well tray prior to testing the samples. An additional method of increasing throughput of biological testing is to automatically load sample well trays into the heating device, perform a heating operation such as thermal cycling, and then automatically remove the sample well tray using a robotic mechanism. However, existing robotic mechanisms are not particularly suited for thermal cycling devices with real-time detection units. In particular, existing robotic mechanisms are not particularly configured for accessing the thermal cycling device without interfering with the detection units.
It is desirable to provide a sample well tray manipulating apparatus and method that is compatible for use with thermal cycling devices having real-time detection units in order to increase throughput.